kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:BlackheartedKnight/Aqua Junior
"Um, what just happened?" One minute Ven had been sparring with his friend and fellow Keyblade wielder Aqua, the next, he was facing down a ten-year-old! From the looks of things, that ten-year-old was Aqua, seeing as she was still in Aqua's clothes. "I think I should tell Terra about this," Ven said. "I'll be right back, okay? Don't go anywhere." Ven's departure was short-lived. "Don't go!" came the shout from ten-year-old Aqua. "I wanna play!" To prove her point, she'd attached herself to his leg. "Look, I'll only be gone a couple minutes," Ven tried to explain. "I'm bringing someone else here. Then ''we can play, okay?" Aqua let go. "Okay, but hurry! I'm bored!" The little girl crossed her arms and turned around, essentially giving Ven "permission" to go. Ven sighed and immediately began running towards Terra's room. ''I hope he's awake! Terra was awake, but busy. His armor was in need of a good polish, and he hadn't had the time to do just that. Until now anyways. His skill as a Keyblade wielder was, according to Ventus, second to none. Speaking of Ven, wasn't that his voice coming down the hall? "Hey Terra! You awake? Somethings happened to Aqua!" Terra stepped out of his room only to be almost knocked over by a running Ven. "Ven, slow down!" Terra said, catching his fellow apprentice before he fell over. "Now. What's happened to Aqua?" Ven didn't bother trying to explain. "You have to see it to believe it." was all he said before heading back in the direction he'd come. Terra stood in shock at the sight of Aqua as a ten-year-old. "Ven, what'd you do to Aqua?" Ven shook his hands. "I didn't do anything! I was fighting her, and then with a flash of light she was ten years old again!" Aqua, who'd apparently gotten tired of waiting, had laid down on the floor and fallen asleep. As cute as she was like that, Terra knew something had to be done. "Ven, go get Master Xehanort. He might know what to do about this." "What about Master Eraqus?" "I don't think he'd be interested in knowing that one of his apprentices has been turned into a ten-year-old." Ventus nodded. "I see your point. I'll get Master Xehanort." After saying this, Ven ran off to where the aged Keyblade Master had last been seen. "In the meantime, I'll deal with "sleeping beauty" here." Terra muttered as he gently approached Aqua. As cute and peaceful as she looked, Terra knew that a little girl sleeping on the floor in the would look very suspicious, even at a glance. Leaning down, Terra shook Aqua's shoulder just as Ven returned with Master Xehanort. "Hey, kiddo. Wake up." he said gently. The only response was a murmur and a quick roll over. Thankfully, Master Xehanort chose this moment to interrupt. "What seems to be the problem Terra?" he asked. "Didn't Ven tell you?" "No, he simply told me that something was wrong with Aqua." "Something ''is ''wrong with Aqua, sir. She's ten again." Xehanort looked a little shocked at this revelation, but pushed forward to see for himself. "If Eraqus finds out, his reaction will not be pleasing to the two of you. Of course, your skins may be saved if I can find out what caused this." Ventus picked this moment―the wrong one―to interrupt. "What good will that do?" Xehanort took this in stride as he said "If I can discover the cause, I might be able to reverse it." His dealings with his own apprentice, Vanitas, had made Master Xehanort experienced in answering unwanted questions. His answer seemed to satisfy both Terra and Ventus. "Lets take her to her room. I need to examine her and this isn't the place to do it." "Gladly." Terra muttered as he picked the still-sleeping Aqua up. ''If there's one thing I've learned, it's that Aqua sleeps like a rock! ''Terra thought as he carried Aqua to her room. It wasn't long before Master Xehanort figured out the reasoning behind Aqua's transformation. "It turns out that she's accessed a particular kind of magic known as Memory Magic. Undoubtedly, Aqua was reminiscing about something, and, with her strong connection to magic, the Memory Magic affected her more strongly than it would have normally. As a result, she was turned into a ten-year-old version of herself. The change of the clothes came later." Terra and Ven both now noticed that Aqua's usual outfit had changed to a simple blue dress that fit her ten-year-old body properly. "The effects of the Memory Magic should wear off in a few days." "And in the meantime, Terra, you and Ven have some babysitting to do!" came the all-too-familiar voice of Master Eraqus. "But we didn't cause this mess!" Ven protested. "It doesn't matter who caused what mess. What matters is that you have a responsibility as Keyblade Wielders to help out in situations like these." "Yes, sir." Came Terra's quick response with a look to Ventus that said "We'll weasel our way out of this one later." "And to help with your babysitting duties, I'm going to make you exempt from missions." Terra looked a little shocked at this development, seeing as his and Ven's only trump card had just been taken. "I'm sure Master Xehanort agrees with my choice." Master Xehanort nodded in response. "It's an excellent opportunity for you to improve on your responsibility." he said. Both Terra and Ven didn't bother resisting this "combined assault", as Terra later put it, and simply said "Yes, sirs." in unison. Although yes, they were going to be with their friend, neither of them had any experience babysitting. Not to mention the fact that neither of them knew how to handle a ten-year-old little girl. Category:Blog posts